jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid77/Każdy jest panem swojego losu....
'thumb|Lilka-siostra Czkawkithumb|Moli, Amelia i SaraWitam was ponownie. Podzieliłam opko: Dunark księżycowa wyspa na 2 częśći. Ten blog jest jego kontynuacją. ' Oto link do PIERWSZEJ częśći -http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Astrid77/_Dunark-Księżycowa_wyspa No więc zaczynajmy.... ' 'Astrid77 'ROŹDZIAŁ 1 CZĘŚĆ 2' OCZAMI CZKAWKI Właśnie płyniemy na Dunark. Jeszcze w tym tygodniu odbędzie się bitwa z Dagurm. Ciekawe co tym razem wymyśli. Stałem na bezegu statku i zamknołem oczy nasuchując piękny śpiew ptaków i szum morza....lecz nie do końca. Słyszałm ciągle ten płacz....płacz dziewczyny. Nienawidze gdy płacze jakakolwiek z nich ale ona jest dla mnie bardzo ważna. Nagle poczułem na ramieniu ciepły delikaty dotyk. Była to Astrid. -Czkawka? Wszystko wporzątku?-zapytała. -Nic nie jest w porzątku Astrid. Strasznie ją zraniłem.-powiedziałem. -Czkawka nie....-przerwalem jej. -Astrid daj mi troche czasu. Muszę pomyśleć.-powiedziałem a As odeszła. Pamiętam ten dzień jakby to stało się przed chwilą.... Po moich urodzinach które spędziłem z Astrid wróciliśmy do wioski. Podbiegła do mnie wtedy Moli i zaczeła krzyczeć: ''-Gdzieś ty był?! Gdzie byliście!? Słucham!-Moli.'' ''-Byliśmy w Sanktuarium.-Czkawka.'' ''-Astrid...miałaś go przyprowadzić. Tylko ty miałaś taką możliwość ale i tak wszystko popsułaś.-Moli.'' ''-Ale...-Astrid.'' ''-Zadne ale....myliłam się.-Moli.'' ''-Moli o co ci chodzi?-Czkawka.'' ''-Jak to o co?! Co roku staramy się i organizujemy w twierdzy twoje urodziny z nadzieją ze przyjdziesz ale nie doczekaliśmy się tego przez 20 lat.-Moli.'' ''-Dobrze wiesz Moli że nie lubie imprez.-Czkawka.'' ''-Tak się staramy. Czemu nigdy nie mówiłeś jak ccesz spędzić swoje urodziny?-Moli.'' ''-Nie mówiłem? Mówiłem to tyle razy ale ty nigdy nie chciałaś słuchać!-Czkawka.'' ''-Ni chciałam słuchać?-Moli podchodziły juz łzy.'' ''-Tak. Co roku powtarzam że chciałbym spędzić te urodziny ciszy i spokoju na polanie. Zdala od wioski z najbliższymi mi osobam. Z tobą Moli.'' ''-Czkawka.'' ''-Mogłeś mówić a nie staramy się i charujemy jak woły w ten dzień żeby łaskawie nasz książe zjawił sie w ten dzień.!!-Moli.'' ''-Nikt nigdy nie zapytał mnie o zdanie i teraz masz pretensje!?-Czkawka.'' ''-Tak!!-Moli.'' ''- Co roku zamiast tej imprezy mogłabyś spędzić ten czas ze mną na wspólnych rozmowach, wygłupach ale nie. Wiesz co mam cię serdecznie dość!!-Czkawka.'' ''-Ja też! Nienawidze cię! Nie odzywaj się do mnie!-Moli.'' ''-Z chęcia to zrobie.-Czkawka.'' ''-Tak się starałam.-wyszeptała przez lzy i pobiegła do domu....'' (to było wspomnienie Czkawki po urodzinach. Teraz płyną na dunark) I tak to wyglądało. Zraniłem ją i to bardzo. Starała się choć mogła mnie wysłuchać. Teraz płacze i jest samotna a gdzie ja jestem? No tak pozwoliłem na to by osoba która jest dla mnie bardzo ważna płakała.... ROŻDZIAŁ 2 CZĘŚĆ 2 Płyneliśmy statkiem ponieważ zabraliśmy broń i wikingów na bitwe z Dagurem. Każda pomoc się prrzyda. Nasze smoki leciały za statkiem lub spały na pokładzie. Aktualnie lece na Szczerbatku i patrolujemy droge na Dunark. Jak mówiłem wcześniej jestem skłucony z Moli, Davin jest na mnie obrażony no i bliźniaki ze Smarkiem też...byłem wściekły i powiedziałem im kilka słów za dużo. Sara jest rozdarta..bronić mnie czy Moli a Śledzik? Śledzik prubuje wszystkich pogodzić jak widać na ,marne. Jedyną osobą która mnie wspiera jest Astrid choć omal się z nią takżę nie pokuciłem. Och co za dzień. Jestem wszystkiemu winien...zresztą jak zawsze. Nie nadaje się na wodza skoro nie potrafie sam się ogarnąć i przeprosić. Chyba duma mi na to nie pozwala choć nie wiem czy ją mam.....a co dopiero ogarnąć całą osade, zadbać o ich bezpieczeństwo i zapewnić pożywienie i ......i ogólnie. Prosze bardzo teraz dodajcie sobie do tego bitwe z Dagurem. Jestem na nią przygotowany fizycznie jak i psychicznie...no prawie. Nie mam pojęcia co wymyśli. W końcu nie nazywa się Dagur Szalony bo tak sobie wymyślili.... Narazie wiem jednio.....musimy wygrać tą bitwe. Później zajmę się przeprosinami. Nieeeee na odwrót, to moi przyjaciele. Jestem rozdarty. Mam swoje sprawy takie jak moja przepowiednia....tak wiem kicha. No ale cóż na to poradze. Chce być wolny bez zobowiązań czasem nawet chciałbym zamienić się z kimś życiem. Dojdzie do tego jeszcze jedna mała sprawa....no dobra czy ja wiem czy mała? Przed wyjazdem moja mama powiedziała mi że...tylko mi że jest w ciąży.....to już 6 tydzień. Cięzka sprawa....mam tyle spraw i jeszcze rodzeństwo w drodze? Obym nie musiał go niańczyć....nie przepadam za dziećmi. Ale da sięznieść. Myślicie ze troche za póżno na drugie dziecko? Moja mama ma 39 lata a tata 42. Nie jest tak żle co nie? Nie jest źle i to bardzo.. W wieku 40 lat powinni być dziadkami a nie niańczyć własnego bachora. Wiem super mam podejście. Gdy mama urodzi czyli za 8 mies. będzie mieć 40 lata. Super....poprostu rewelacja mieć młodsze rodzeństko o 19 lat.....No poprostu nie moge. Mama urodziła mnie mając 20 lat, mieli aż 19 lat by mieć kolejne dziecko ale teraz? Ciekawe co na to powie ojciec. Jak się wkurzy będzie dziwnie....w końcu to jego sprawka. Ja nie zamierzam mieć dzieci ale wiem jedno. Choććbym za wszelką cene go nie chciał lecz by się stało będze go kochał. W końcu byłbym ojcem ....naprawde bym kochał. Co do moich urodzin...były fenomenalne. A przynajmniej ich 1 część spędzona razem z As. Kłutnia z Moli nie była fajna. No i mój bpierwszy raz z Astrid. Przyznam było cudownie. Ale teraz nie o tym mowa. Po walce z Dagurem zamierzam wybrać się ze Szczerbatkiem na wyspę Sycyli do Pitera i Kate. Podszkolą mnie troche w walce i powiedzą czego moge się tam spodziewać. Przepowiednia chyba się spełni gdy skącze 25 lat. Niewiem czy w dniu moich urodzin czy po...ale to mniej ważne. Ok wróćmy do rzeczywistości. Opatrzyłem teren it. najchętniej to bym zwiał ale sumieni mi na to nie pozwala. Nie zostawie przyjaciół i As. Naprawde ją kocham i to się nie zmieni. Natasza? Mam ją głęboko gdzieś. Nie wyjde za nią mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Za kilka minut będziemy na Dunark. Widać juz wyspę. Jutro bitwa...trzeba się przygotować. Lece na pokład. Gdy już wylądowałem poszedłem do szalupy Moli.....wciąż ją słyszałem lecztym razem pociąganie nosem, już nie płakała. Przy wejściu do szalupy zatrzymał mnie Davin. -Czego tu chcesz?-syknoł. -Jak widać wejść.-odp. -Moli nie chce cię widzieć.-Davin. -Wiem....chce to naprawić.-odp. -A jeśli cię nie przepuszczę?-Davin. -To masz problem. Mam prawo tam wejść i naprawić to co spaprałem.-tym razem ja syknołem. -Chcesz ja kolejny raz zranić?-Davin. -Davin wpuść go i choć.-usłyszałem głos Sary która wychodziła z szalupy razem ze Szpadką i Astrid. Davin tylko spojrzał na mnie morderczym wzrokiem ale ja nic sobie z tego nie robiłem. Wchodząc do szalupy widzialem mase chusteczek walaj ących się po ziemi. Usiadłem obok Moli. -Davin ić z tąd.-Moli. -To nie davin tylko ja.-przytuliłem ją z calej siły a ona się we mnie wtuliła. Pocałowałem ją w czoło -No już. Z powodu takiego debila jak ja nie powinnaś płakać.-powiedziałem a ona się lekko uśmiechneła. -Chciałam dobrze...ale spaprałam.-Moli. -Nie. To ja spaprałem. Powinienem się cieszyć że o mnie pamiętasz.-ja. -Och Czkawka. Przpraszam.-Moli. -To ja powinienem przeprosić. Jesteś dla mnie ważna.-ja. -Masz się już nie smutać tylko pokaazać ze jesteś silną i niezależną dziewczyną xd. Zaczołem ją łaskotać. Moli krzyczała i śmiała się w niebogłosy. -Zostaw....hahah mni hah e.-Moli. -Obiecaj że wyjdziesz teraz na poklad i się uśmiechniesz. Bo już dopływamy do Dunark.-ja. -Obiecuje. Choć tu.-przytuliła mnie....Misiek huraaaa hehehe. Wyszliśmy na pokład gdzie czekała reszta jeżdzców. Jak zobaczyli żę Moli się uśmiecha byli zadowoleni. -Przepraszam wszystkich. Poniosło mnie....Davin?-podałem mu ręke. Zawachał sie lecz ją uścisnoł. -Gadałem sam że jak ją skrzywdzisz to będzie po tobie a sam to zrobiłem....-dostałem od Moli w ramie a reszta zaczeła się śmiać. Dobrze że ich mam....<3. ROŹDZIAL 3 CZĘŚĆ 2 Nadszedł dzień bity. Wszyscy są przygotowni na ataki smoków i ludzi Dagura. Każdy ma broń, katapulty przygotowane a wszyscy są na swoim miejscu. Nie mam planu ponieważ nie wiem cego mam się spodziewać. Będe leciał na spontana. To jest poniekąt w moim stylu. Wszyscy czekają na to iedy zabrzmi róg. Oznacza to że wróg jest na choryzącie i się zbliża. No o wilku mowa....róg zabrzmiał. Ludzie zaczeli lekko panikować ale trudno. Stałem na pomoście razem z ojcem, Pyskaczem i wodzem Dunark. Siedziałem oparty i kołek trzymając w ręku piekło a za sobą miałem przywiązany do pasa łuk ze strzałami przyznam że nieźle szczelam. Siedziałem tak jakby mnie to wcale nie obchodziło. Zobaczyłem całą flote...chyba z 70 statków nie stateczków...potężnych statków. Z bliżały się. Wstałem bo coś przykuło moją uwage. Były to smoki. Wiem jakie bo Skrile, sam kilka uwolniłem. Było ich z 20....15? Wstałem i bacznie się przyglądałem. W oddali zobaczyłem że coś wynuża się z wody. Był to potężny ogon pełen szponów (takich jakby kłów jakie ma zębacz na ogonie) -O nie...-szepnołem. -Coś nie tak?-wódz Jakub. -Powiecmy. -Obróciłem się do ludzi i zaczołem mówić. -To bedzie wojna. Dagur ma coś potężnego. Uważajcie na to. Cała osada będzie zakuta lodem.-powiedzaiłem. -Co to?-głos 1. -Przekonacie się. Już raz z tym walczyłem i tylko ja go widziałem.powiedzaiłem. Walczyłem kiedyś z tym smokiem. Omal nie zginołem. Byłem sam ze smokami w sanktuarium. Nikt z Berk nie widział Oszołomostracha Drago. Tylko czemu ma go Dagur...? Zawołałem Szzerbatka i poszedłem na pomost. Statki właśnie przybyły do brzegu. Z pierwszego wyszedł Dagur i zaczoł się śmiać. Tylko obróciłem oczami. -Kogo my tu mamy? Czkawka mój ulubieniec.-Dagur. -We własnej osobie.-zaśmiałem się i lekko ukłoniłem. Wszyscy dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli. -Mam pomoc. Dobrze wiesz jaką.-Dagur. -Taaa...powiedz mi skąd wziołeś Oszołomostracha Drago co?-zapytałem. -Drago go pożucił bo ma coś lepszego niż smoki. Zabrałem smoczka ze sobą.-Dagur. -I że niby się ciebie słucha? -zaśmiałem się. -A niby kogo ma się słuchać to Alfa.-Dagur. -Jesteś pewien że alfa? Drago wcisnoł ci kit. Teraz Szczerbatek jest Alfą i jego będzie się słuchał.-powiedziałem a mina Dagura zbladła. Pewnie nie wiedział co powiedziaeć. Tego się nie spodziewał. Wszyscy uważnie przysłuchiwali się rozmowie. -A mogłeś być moim bratem.-Dagur. -Nigdy.-odp. -Więc tak ze mną pogrywasz?-z wody wynurzył się Oszołomostrach ten sam którego pokonałem rok temu. Ludzie się nico wystraszyli i się cofali. Za to ja stałem jak stałem na przeciwko mordy smoka który chuchnoł lekko lodem. Otrzepałem z włosów śnieg i się uśmiechnołem. Zaczłem porozumiewać się z nim telepatycznie. -Nie zrobie ci krzywdy gdy ty nie zrobisz jej nam. Odpłyń i bądz wolny jak inne smoki. Prosze.-smok odziwo się posłuchał i odpłynoł. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. -Coś ty zrobił? Dlaczego on odpływa!!?-Dagur. -Yyyy bo ma cie dosyć? Jak ja?-wzruszyłem ramionami a wikingowie się zaśmiali. Nawet ci po stronie Dagura. -Cisza!-Dagur. -Was prosze o to samo.-powiedziałem do Skrili które po chwili odleciały. -Jak ty to robisz?-Dagur. -Musze mieć ciebie i twoją Furie musze!-Dagur. -Przemyśl to. Razem będziemy niezwycięzeni.-Dagur. -Chciałbym być wolny i odkrywać inne wyspy a nie zadawać się z błaznem. Gdy byłem dzieckiem nie takie miałem marzenie.-wikingowie zaczeli się śmiać. -Walkę czas zacząć.-powiedzialem a Dagur się nieźle wściekł. Niesądziłem że smoki się mnie posłuchają. Zobaczyłem jak kilka wikingów żuca się na Save. Szybko chwyciłem za łuk i szczeliłem im prosto w serca....niech mają za swoje. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i razem z Savą zaczeliśmy szczelać plazmą do całej floty Dagura. Świetna zabawa. Przyznam że to lubie, wszystko się pali. Bosko... Przelatywałem teraz nad areną a w oddali zobaczyłem że ludzie Dagura mają Save. Smoczyca była cała poraniona i zaplątana w śieć.... -Szczerbatek musimy coś zrobić.-powiedziałem i podlecieliśmy bliżej. Szczerbek zaczoł szczelać plazmą. Inne smoki także nam pomogły. W końcu uwolniliśmy smoczycę ktrą zabrałem na arene. -Zostań tutaj. Wruce za niedługo.-powiadomiłem Save i zaczołem biec do Mordki. Gdy miałem wsiadać ktoś mnie zatrzymał. Była to Astrid. -Czkawka uważaj na siebie.-powiedziała. -Będe. Kocham cię As. Pamiętaj.-pocałowałem ją w szybkim tempie a po chwili byłem już w powietrzu. Pora pomuc chłopakom. Przyznam berserkowie są nieźli. Jakub właśnie walczył z Dagurem ale wytrącono mu miecz. Gdy miał dostać decydujący cios podleciałem i Morda wzieła Dagura w szpony. -Wysługujesz się smokiem?!! Zejdz na ziemie i walcz jak mężczyzna!!!-krzyczał Dagur. Ma racje dam mu popalić. Mordka go puściła a ten padł jak długi. Zszedłem ze smoka i wyjołem piekło. Zaczeła się walka. Wytrąciłem Dagurowi miecz z ręki i podchodziłem do niego z piekłem. -Umiesz pływać?-zapytałem drwiąc. Bo Dagur właśnie stał nad przepaścią do morza. -I to jak.-zaskoczył mnie, ponieważ jakimś cudem zadał mi cios a ja upadłem. Głupi bląd kurde. Wstałem i ponownie zaczeliśmy walczyć. Tym razem on wygywał. To ten momęt. Chwila nieuwagi przeciwnika....i wbiłem mu sztylet w brzuch. Dagur padł na ziemie krwawiąc.....z resztą ja także. Momętalnie całe życie przeleciało mi przed oczami. Dziecinstwo spędzone przy papierze i węglu....praca w kuźni. Znalezienie jaj...poznanie Szczerbatka. Poznanie najwspanialszego przyjaciela na ziemi. Chwile spędzone z przyjaciółmi....z Astrid. Sava i inne smoki. Poprostu całe życie.....czułem się okropnie. Kątem oka zobaczyłem całą zakzwawioną ręke (swoją) i wstającego Dagura, wyciągnoł sobie sztylet i......i śmiał się. To ostatnie co zobaczyłem. Narrator Przez tą walkę młody zastępca stracił wszystko co najważniejsze. Dom, rodzine, przyjaciół, dziewczynę...i smoka. Tak własnie Szczerbatka. Wydarzenie to miało miejsce na Dunark podczas niedopatrzonego przez Czkawkę uchu przeciwnika. Może i wbił mu sztylet w brzuch osłabiając go ale przeciwnik poniekąt to wykorzystał. Wbijając mu miecz prosto w serce.... Walkę przerwano a w oddali słychać było tylko śmiech Dagura. Wszyscy wojownicy zebrali się na placu a co tam ujrzeli nieźle nimi wstrzonsneło. -Mam co chciałem. No i mam też smoka...albo dwa-Dagur wskazał na dwie nocne furie związane przez strażników. Sava i Szczerbatek zaczeli warczć i ...wyć? Mordka zaczeła świecić na niebiesko. Stoick pochylił się nad ciałem syna zdioł chełm i zaczoł lekko popłakiwać. Na plac wdarły się dwie młode dziewczyny...jedna z nich Moli i Astrid. Momętalnie pojawiły się przy wodzu i zaczeły...płakać. Plakać nad ciałem przyjaciela, członka rodziny i ukochanego. Obie się do siebie przytuliły i płakały ramie w ramie... Wszystkie smoki na wyspie zaczeły ryczeć i oddały pokłon panu smoków. Szczerbatek nadal świecił na niebiesko lecz tym razem światlo oślepiło straż. Uciekł. Podbiegł do Czkawki i uronił łze...jedną małą łze na dłoń przyjaciela. Szczerbatek żucił się na stojącego nieopodal Dagura. Przewrucił go i zaczoł krzyczeć mu wprosto w twarz. Wszyscy pozatykali uszy a Szczerbatek strzelil w strone wroga ostatnią plazmę. Zabił go. Zrobił to co on zrobił jego przyjacielowi. Zaden strażnik nie zdołał pomuc...zaden. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 4 CZĘŚĆ 2' Czkawka był nietylko dumą Berk. Nie tylko smoczym jeżdzcem czy moim następcą. Był takze moim synem...przyjacielem. Miał czyste serce za które go cenie. Połączył dwa światy...ludzi i smoków. Kochałem go całym sercem...lecz nie tylko ja. Zostawił po sobie tyle osiągnięć. Tyle rzeczy....marzeń. Widocznie w Valhalli jest bardziej potrzebny. Odyn widocznie tak chciał. Jedyne co moge powiedzieć to ....że będe tęsknił. Już wieczność za nim...za jego wybrykami, porannymi ucieczkami. Nigdy nie doceniałem go i tego co zrobił dla wszystkich, ale teraz....teraz już to widze i jestem dumny...ogromnie z niego dumny. Zaszczytem jest dla mnie bycie jego ojcem... Stoik po skończonej przemowie wystrzelił 1 strzałe. Zaraz po nim poleciało kolejno 10 strzał. Strzały przyjaciół, rodziny czy ukochanych. Płonący statek płynoł po morzu a zaraz za nim leciały smoki. Kłaniały się...Szczerbatek i Sava siedzieli bez ruchu potrząc na odpłyający statek wraz z ich przyjacielem... Po chwili Sava zerwała się z miejsca i poleciała...Szczerbatek nadal siedział na miejscu. -Odleciała...-szepnoł zdruzgotany Pyskacz. 3 lata później. -Mamo mamo! Zobac!-krzykneła mała dziewczynka pokazując na małego śmiertelnika goniącego motylka. -Jest piękny.-powiedziała mama. Mała dziewczynka o imieniu Lila miala kasztanowe włosy i piękne zielone oczy. Najczęściej bawiła się ze smokiem-Szczerbatkiem. Była to nocna furia. Szczerbol strzegł jej jak oczka w głowie. Nie dal nikomu zrobić jej krzywdy. -Lila choć do domu na obiad.-zawołała ją mama. -Już ide Scerbatek choc.-powiedziała i pobiegła w stronę domu. -Proszę.-mama podała jej gliniany talerz z jedzieniem. Po chwili przyniosła smokowi kosz pełen ryb. Szczerbatek spojrzał na nią wdzięcznym a za razem tęsknym wzrokiem. Kobbieta westchneła i usiadła do stołu dzie byla już jej córeczka i mąż. -Dzis rocznica śmierci Czkawki.-powiedziała. -Tak wiem.-mąż. -Mamo kto to Ckawka?-Lila. -Uważaj bo wkładasz do talerza wisiorek.-kobieta pokazała na szyje dziewczynki gdzie widniał piękny wisiorem który przedstawiał nocną furie trzymająca zielona kulkę w łapach. Wisiorek należał do Czkawki. -Czkawka to twój braciszek.-powiedział Stoick. -Gdzie on jest?-Lila. -Jest tutaj. Już na zawsze.-Valka pokazała lili na serduszko.... WYSPA DUNARK '-'''Astrid idziesz?-zapytała Moli. -Tak.-powiedziała i weszła na pokład statku. Właśnie dziś płyneli do Berk gdzie spędzą rocnice śmierci Czkawki. -Astrid... mi też jest ciężko ale Czkawka napewno by chciał żebyśmy były szczęśliwe.-powiedziała Moli. -Wiem. Dziękuje.-Astrid lekko się uśmiechnela i przytuliła Moli. -Jak ten czas szybko leci.-Davin się zamyślił. -Mineły już 3 lata a ja ciągle myślę że 3 dni...-Sara. Po śmierci Czkawki wszystko się zmieniło. Wszyscy są przygnębieni jakby ktoś zabrał i radość z życia. Niektórzy mówią że chłopak zabrał ją razem ze sobą do Vanhalli... Astrid straciła wiele ale tej straty nic nie pobije. '''WYSPA SYCILI' '-'''Zróbmy sobie przerwę!-krzyknoł mlody mężczyzna. -Podczas wojny nikt nie da ci odpocząć.-powiedział Ares. -Do wojny zostały 3 lata!-chłopak się zdenerwował. -Och...-westchneła kobieta która niedawno pojawiła się na arenie. Mężczyzna udał się do domu gdzie się odświeżył i zjadł. Nakarmił swoją jedyną przyjaciółkę. Czemu jedyną? Bo przyjaciela stracił. Gdy odkładał kosz jego znamię na plecach ponownie zaczeło piec. Było to znamie nocnej furii, piekło zawsze kiedy jego przyjaciel poronił choć jedną łze....Był sam jak jego jeżdziec. Chlopak wyszedł na zewnątrz gdzie czekała na niego smoczyca. -A ju z myślałam że nie przyjdziesz.-smoczyca. -Zawsze przychodzę.-powiedział. Zawsze razem latali ku zaczodzie słońca zatapiając wszystkie smutki. 'ROŻDZIAŁ 5 CZĘŚĆ 2' '''WYSPA BERK' Na wyspie zabrzmiał róg który tym razem oznaczał przybycie gośći. Na rocznicę śmieri syna wódz zaprosił Albrchta i wodza wypy Dunark-Jakuba wraz ze swoją żoną, Córką , Morganem, Astrid, Sara, Amelią,Davinem, Kaylem, Moli i jej rodzicami. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Berk staneli na placu. A goście przed nimi. -Witam. Dziękuje ze zgodziliście się pzypłynąć.-powiedział Stoick. -Witam.-Jakub. Nagle na plac wiegła mała Lilka. Zatrzymała się i bacznie przyglądała sie gością. -To jest Lila nasza córka.-Powiedział Valka. Wszyscy uważnie przyglądali się dziewczynce która po chwili krzykneła. -Mamo zobac! Ona ma taki sam wisiorek jak ja!-Lila pokazała na Astrid i do niej podbiegła. -Zobac.-pokazała jej wisiorek z nocną furią.-Astrid miała taki sam. -To wisiorek Czkawki.-powiedziała Astrid i klękła. -Tak mojego braciska.-powiedziala Lila. Wszyscy słuchali uważnie. -Mama mówi ze Ckawka jest z nami tutaj.-Lila wskazała na serce Astrid. -Tak...zawsze będzie.-Astrid. Lila była tak podobna do Czkawki. Miała te same kasztanowe włosy zaplecone w niedbałego kucka i te zielone oczy. Uśmiech miała też taki sam. -Choc sybko.-Lilka pociągneła Astrid do Szczerbatka. -Szczerbatek...-szepneła i go przytuliła. -To kochany smocek.-Lilka się uśmiechneła a Mordka ja polizała. Astrid szczerze się uśmiechneła..chyba pierwszy raz od 3 lat. Lilka tak przypminała jej Czkawkę. Aż za bardzo. WYSPA SYCYLI '-'''Wiesz co?! Nie jestem twoją marionetką! Nic mnie tu nie trzyma!-krzyknoł męźczyzna. To już kolejna w tym tygodniu kłutnia z Piterem. -Jeszcze to odszczekasz! Pomagamy ci!-Piter. -Zabierająć mi wolność?! Tak bardzo chciałbym ich zobaczyć!-chłopak. -Ach tak? Chcesz by przeżywali twoją śmierć ponownie!?-krzyknoł Piter. -Przestańcie!-krzykneła kobieta. -Czkawka ma racje nic go tu nie trzyma. Możesz odejść. Ale Piter ma racje, jak zginiesz po raz drugi nikt tego nie zniesie...-powiedziała spokojnie. -Nikomu sie nie pokaże. Chce tylko zobaczyć co się zmieniło. Zobaczyć siostre lub brata jasne?-po jego policzku spłyneła jedna łza. Chłopak wyszedł z pomieszczenia trzaskając drzwiami....zabrał najpotrzebniejsze rzecy i...i odleciał. '''15 WYSP OD BERK' Stoczy on wielką bitwę w której doprowadzi do zguby i zginie. Ale czy to tak ma sie skończyć? Chce żeby wiedział że los zawsze można zmienić.-'te słowa ciągle trkwiły w głowie młodego chłopaka. -Co jest Czkawka?-zapyała Sava. -Wszystko w porządku.-odpowiedział. -Wszystko się zmieniło prawda?-zapytała. -Wszystko...-szepnoł. Jeszcze trzy lata temu miałem wszystko dom, rodzine, przyjaciół, dziewczyne i Szczerbatka a teraz? Wszystko przez tą cholerną bitwe z Dagurę. Jak było naprawde? Jak przeżyłem? Czemu nie ma mnie na Berk? Otuż to każdy normalny wiking nie przeżyłby gdyby miał wbity miecz w serce. Ale ja nie należe do tych normalnych...przepowiednia Aramis głosi że stoczę bitwe mając 25 lat...czyli za 3 lata. I wtedy moge doprowadzić do zguby i zginąć ale los można zmienić. Może zacznijmy od początku... Aramis nie pozwoli bym zginoł wcześniej niż za 3 lata więc do tego czasu można tak powiedzieć że jestem nieśmiertelny... Sava dobrze o tym wiedziala więc zabrała mnie z płonącego statku i przyleciała ze mną na wyspę Sycyli do Pitera i Kate. Pomogli mi. Gdy odzyskałem siły zaczołem ćwiczyć z Aresem. I tak przez 3 lata.....tak bardzo chciałem zobaczyć bliskich. Ale Piter mi odradzał dlaczego? Bo gdy umre za 3 lata to drugiej mogej ,,śmierci'' nie zniosą. Lepiej żeby myśleli że nie żyje... '' Dlaczego lecie więc na Berk? Chce zobaczyć jak się wszystko zmieniło. Chce zobaczyć Szczerbaka. On o nichym nie wie. Sava go zostawiła i jest teraz sam. 3 powód? Chce zobaczyć swojego brata lub siostre. Wiem nie przepadam za dziećmi ale cholernie chce bachora zobaczyć. Dziś rocznica mojej ,,śmierci'' hehhe dziwnie to brzmi. Ochhh przez 3 lata byłem sam jakby moje wszystkie uczucia zostały na Berk.... Z Sava ustaliłem plan. Ja zostane na Swiędzi pache a ona poeci na Berk przekazać Szczerbatkowi wiadomość. Chce go zobaczyć. Wiem jedno- nikt nie może mnie zobaczyć.'' Aktualnie przelatujemy nad wyspą Marzeń. Czemu tak? Bo wszyscy którzy chcą trafić na wyspę Nocy zawsze na nią trafiają. Tylko niewielu wie gdzie jest ta wyspa . Niewielu czyli np. ja. 10 wysp od Berk.... Wyspa Berk -Chciałbym by uroczystość odbyła się przy zachodzie słońca na placu.-ogłosił Stoick. -Tato moge polecieć z Asti na Scerbatku?-zapytała Lilka. -Szczerbatek chyba nie latał od roku...-Stoick. -I najwyższa pora żeby polatał. Jemu też jest ciężko.-powiedziała Astrid. -Uwazajcie.-Stoick. -Choc.-powiedziała uśmiechnięta ;Lila. -Lilka bardzo przypomina Astrid Czkawkę.-powiedziała Valka. -I to jak bardzo.-Stoick. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 6 CZĘŚĆ 2' Zachód słońca na Berk? Jest poprostu niesamowity... Wszyscy powoli zbierali się na placu. Każde dziecko trzymalo w ręku kilka polnych kwiatów. Kiedy na placu pojawiła się reszta mieszkańców Berk oraz gośći wódz zaczoł przemowe.... SWĘDZI PACHA -Sava leć luż....-powiedział chłopak po ściągnięciu smoczycy siodła. Sava poleciała na Berk.... WYSPA BERK Gdy wódz skończył przemowe. Lilka zapytała: -Jaki on był?-Lilka. -Odważny, bystry...-zaczeła Valka. -Sprytny...-Śledzik. -Pomocny...-Pyskacz. -Miły..., uczciwy-Moli. -Przystoiny...-Amelia. Wszyscy się lekko zaśmiali. -Miał wspaniałe serce.Przypominasz mi go.-Astrid pokazała na Lilkę. Nagle Szczerbatek zaczoł ryczeć...warczał ale nie groźnie. Zaczoł się cieszyć? Uśmiechnoł się i spojrzał na wsystkich. Nagle pędę ruszył na najwyższy lodowy sopel i tam czekał na niewiadamo co. -Co mu jest?-zapytał Jakub. -Nie mam pojęcia.-Stoick. -Wygląda na szczęśliwego.-Valka. -Bardzo.-Jakub. -Zobaczcie!-krzyknoł Pyskacz pokazując na czarny punkt na niebie. -Niemożliwe!-Sączysmark. Po chwili smoczyca wylądowała na środku placu a Szczerbatek podbiegł do niej. Zaczeli się witać. -Masz wiadomość od Czkawki: Wkródce się zobaczymy.-powiedziała Sava (po smoczemu nikt nie rozumie) Wszyscy stali jak wryci...Sava podeszła do Lilki i pokłoniła się jej. Wszyscy byli pod wrażenie. -Jest taka podobna do Czkawki.-Sava. -To najlepszy dzień od 3 lat Sava.-Szczerbatek. -Drugi smocek!-Lilka przytuliła Save. -Zobaczcie.-Pyskacz nie mógł uwieżyć. Sava zamkneła oczy i wtuliła się w malą. Wszyscy uważnie przyglądali się smoczycy która podeszła tym razem do Astrid. Także się do niej przytuliła. Na jej łapie wisiał wisiorek...Astrid delikatnie go ściągneła i obejrzała. Była to Literka ,,A ''' -Co?-szepneła cicho. -Czkawka poprosił by jej to dać.-Sava zwróciła się do Szczerbatka telepatycznie. As schowała go do kieszeni z myślą: ''On żyje ja to czuje. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Sava za niedługo wruci z Berk. Pewnie juz przekazała Szczerbatkowi wiadomość. Chce spotkać się z nim dziś o północy nad kruczym urwiskiem. Zostane tam na noc a rano chciałbym zobaczyć rodzeństwo. Jestem ciekaw czy mam siostrę zy brata. Sava zaraz przyleci to się dowiem. Strasznie się zmieniłem przez te 3 lata. Przyznam zrobiłem się zimny w stosunku do ....do wszystkiego. Jedyną rzeczą jaka mnie uspokaja to smoki. Zawsze latam z Sava gdy jestem zdenerwowany a one mnie pocieszają. Moje włosy są teraz nieco ciemniejsze. Mam inny kostium do latania. Jest cały czarny, ma wiele przegródek w których są sztylety, łuk, mapy i inne. Maska także jest czarna a piekło? W piekle jest teraz ogień Cestyna (wymyślony gatunek smoka) żyją one tylko na wyspie Measy. Do tego wszystkiego dochodzi peleryna. Nosze ją zazwyczaj gdy ściągam maskę. Nie widać wtedy mojej twarzy. A jakiego jest koloru? Czarnego. Na wyspie Sycyli mam przyjaciółkę Heather. Ma czarne włosy zaplecione w warkocza i piwne oczy. Jest to siostrzenica Kate. Miała kiedyś chlopaka ale strasznie ją zranił a ja? Ja kocham tylko jedną dziewczyne której nie widziałem 3 lata i raczej jej już nie zobacze. Razem z Heather dokładnie się rozumiemy. Dziewczyna nie raz wyciągała mnie z kłopotów z Piterem czy ucieczek. No i gdy wpadałem w depresje co działo się kilk razy. Wtedy zazwyczaj piłem i nie chodziłem na zajęcia z Aresem który uczy mnie walki. Na tej wyspie ufam tylko jej, Aresowi i Kate. Piter już dawno stracił moje zaufanie. Ostatnio często się z nim kłuce. Czasami nawet jak mam gdzieś lecieć wysyła za mną kilku ludzi by mnie śledziło i żebym nie popełnił jakiegoś blędu. Oby tym razem tak nie zrobił. Sava już leci... -I jak przekazałaś wiadomość?-zapytałem gdy wylądowała. -Tak przyjdzie o północy.-Sava. -I jak tam jest?-zapytałem. -Inaczej wiele sie zmieniło. Widziałam twoją siostrę. Patrząc na nią widziałam ciebie.-Sava. -Czyli mam siostrę.-ucieszyłem się. -Jutro ją zobacze.-powiedziałem. -A jak cię zobaczą?-Sava. -Nie zobaczą schowam się.-powiedziałem. -Dobrze. Już wieczór. Lećmy nad krucze urwisko.-Sava. -Będziemy tam spać.-odp. OCZAMI ASTRID '''-'''Nie rozumiem.-powiedział Stoick. -Wróciła tu po 3 latach i jeszcze pokłonila się Lilce?-Pyskacz. -Ale skąd wiedziała?-Valka. -Nie mam pojęcia.-Stoick. -Może dlatego że jej także przypomina Czkawke.-Moli. -I ma jego wisiorek.-ja. -Być możę ale on nie żyje.-Stoick. -Dobrze wróćimy teraz do domu. Pewnie to jednorazowa akcja. Jutro będzie szkolenie.-powiedział Stoick do wszystkich mieszkańców. Okazało się ze zostaniemy tu kilka tygodni. Sama nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć. Już wyjaśniam. ROŹDZIAŁ 3 CZĘŚĆ 2 oznacza to że jest to 3 roździał 2 część opka. To tak jak z serialami. Np. odcinek 3 sezon 2. Rozumiecie? Ale nie musze tak pisać wystarczy że napiszecie. XOXO KOMĘTARZ = MÓJ UŚMIECH = WENA = NEXT !!! I co taki początek co nie? Może być? Kategoria:Opowiadania